Dictionary's Devil
by x-XeroXia-x
Summary: RLSB Slash. Also Snape and Lily. Marauders era Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Well... nothing as far as this story is concerned.

**Will be slash... later.**

Remus was nervous. Remus was very nervous indeed. He thought as he twisted his hands anxiously together. Today was Remus' first day at a new school; a place called 'Hogwarts.' Many other people Remus' age were starting school today and might be as nervous as he was, but he was very nervous. In fact, Remus was so nervous that he hadn't bothered to find a carriage and sit down, no, Remus had been walking up and down the Hogwarts express for at least the past twenty minutes.

This wasn't a good start.

How could this be a good start? How was he supposed to make friends when he was this nervous? Surely there should be nervous limits… or or anti-nervous drugs, but either such a thing didn't exist, or he had just not obtained them as of yet. Remus wanted to make friends, but Remus was scared of introducing himself, because his name was Remus. Remus was hardly a normal name; this would all have been so much easier if he'd been called Matthew… or something. Oh, and to add abnormality to his already eccentric personality, Remus was a werewolf.

"Come on Severus, let's find another carriage." Remus heard a girl's voice say behind him. Did she just call someone Severus? Severus is hardly a normal name if you think about it. And Remus did think about it, a bit. That was until the girl who had spoken emerged from the carriage and caught sight of him.

"Oh, Hello." She greeted him kindly, she sounded friendly. But how could Remus be sure she was talking to him? He turned to face her slowly. She was pretty, red-haired green eyed. She looked about his age and completely astounded by this train. Obviously a muggle-born. She smiled at him kindly, and so, summoning all the courage he possessed, Remus held out his hand to shake hers.

"Hi." He muttered, blushing slightly as she took his hand and shook it gently.

"My name's Lily." She continued confidently. "Are you a first year too?" Remus nodded and smiled his reply.

"My name is…" Remus looked around desperately, only to see the boy that Lily had called Severus looming threateningly behind her. "Remus." He whispered. Closing his eyes and hoping that she hadn't heard him.

"Nice name." Lily commented with a sort of shy smile. "This is Severus." She introduced the boy behind her, who looked coldly directly at Remus. Remus knew it was impolite to, but he ignored the boy.

"Me and Severus were just about to go and find another carriage." Lily informed Remus, apparently unaware of the negative relationship between the two boys, she didn't even notice Remus wince under her grammatical mistake. "Care to join us?" Remus thought that perhaps sitting down might be preferable to wondering up and down the train for the rest of the journey, and so he nodded weakly.

"I'd love to, thanks." He muttered, feeling Severus' cold eyes running across his skin. He hated it. He hated this boy already, and the judgmental way in which he'd greeted him. Lily, on the other hand, seemed like someone who he could be good…

What do they call it?

Friends.

"Friends." He tested the word on his tongue, it sounded alien coming from him. Lily laughed and smiled at him again.

"Yeah, I'd like us to be."


	2. Chapter 2

Lily led them into a room where an older looking boy was sitting, he had long white hair and he seemed to be glowering out of the window.

"Erm, can we sit here?" Lily asked cautiously, and immediately wished she hadn't done so as the boy stood up. He was about double her height, towering over her as he stared down at her with undisguised loathing.

"Who gave you permission to talk to me? Let me guess, Mudblood, first year?" He asked as Lily flinched, but did not really understand his insult. "If I had my way then little mudbloods like you wouldn't even be allowed in Hogwarts. You pollute it, you know that? The whole place stinks of mudblood."

"You leave her alone." They were the first words Severus had spoken in Remus' presence. Remus looked at the thin boy, shaking with anger as his nails dug half moons into the palms of his hand. He would have seemed a lot more threatening, Remus thought, if he wasn't so nervous.

"Ooh, Lucius, it's priceless. The greasy one thinks he can command you. Well, I'll show you something about commanding. Imperio!" The girl that had spoken stood in the doorway, her black curly hair rippling down her back, her wand pointed directly at Severus. Remus felt so helpless, how could he protect these people? Without thinking he lashed out with his fist and hit the girl right in the nose, he'd hit hard with his werewolf strength, and a slow trickle of blood emerged from it. The girl looked shocked at first, and then began to laugh, low and menacing.

"That's an illegal curse." Remus told her, his voice high, having not yet broken. "You should feel ashamed of yourself." He feigned confidence as he glared up at her. The girl only laughed more.

"Leave 'em alone, Trixxy." The boy told her, not meaning to order her, but gently persuading her into doing what he wanted. He had one of those voices, thought Remus, it was cool and calm, he sounded like the type who could persuade anyone to do anything he wanted.

"Sure, I'll leave them alone, now. Merlin knows there's high security on the train anyway. Just, we'll get 'em later, yeah?" She pouted slightly as she smiled up at him, he laughed dryly.

"Yeah." He replied coldly, and Remus could almost feel him taking a mental photograph of him, for later bullying. Lily had already sprinted from the room, the terror evident on her face, Remus, however, wanted to tell them they had not beaten him, that he was stronger then they thought. So he calmly strode out of the carriage, following Severus. However, when he was out of sight he ran after Lily to the empty carriage that she disappeared into.

"Are you all right?" He asked her hurriedly, wringing his hands together. She didn't look physically hurt, but as first years they were all so nervous, and their first day hadn't exactly gone very well. He sat down beside her, Severus was already in the seat opposite to them.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied, Remus knew she didn't mean it, but thought it wise not to question her further. "What's a mudblood?" She asked after a minute. Remus looked to Severus, willing him to answer for him, but the boy remained deathly silent.

"It's like a… derogatory term for a wizard or a witch born from muggles." Remus explained carefully. "Take no notice of it, 'though. It's 'pureblood' which is the really nasty one." She smiled slightly,

"Erm… Remus…what does 'derogatory' mean?" She asked, Remus laughed lightly, not at her, he just laughed for the sake of laughing.

"I don't really know." He said, with a slight blush. "I kind of like to read the dictionary." Lily laughed then, loud hysterical laughter that proved they were not beaten, they wouldn't be beaten. Remus joined her in her laughter, but Severus kept quiet, staring slightly into the distance.

They were in Hogwarts before they knew it. Remus clambered onto a little boat with Severus and Lily to cross the great lake. Lily splashed them playfully a few times, before Severus warned her that the giant squid might get her. And then there had been an awkward silence between them, through which Lily had stared nervously into the cold black lake. The boat had approached the shore, and Remus found he had butterflies in his stomach as they stood outside the great hall.

"Greetings First years." Said a tall man, emerging from the doors on a dark purple cloak that completely shielded his figure. "I am your head of year, and head of Hufflepuff." He paused, waiting for the students to absorb this knowledge. "I am, by the way, Professor Mdman." A boy behind Remus sniggered at this name, and Remus heard him whisper:

"More like Professor Madman." The Professor stared coldly at him before continuing. "We will now proceed with the sorting, I ask you to stand in alphabetical order, and you will each be called to be sorted. After which, please make your way over to the correct house table. This is a long process so try not to hesitate." He finished, turning, and as his cloak billowed out behind him, led the anxious first years into the great hall.

Remus waited in the queue, watching quietly as his fellow first years were sorted. Lily was near the front of the line, he watched her nervously advance towards the stall, and the hat was placed on her head. She closed her eyes, but waited patiently. Soon, the hat had shouted 'Gryffindor.' The whole of the Gryffindor table had cheered, and Remus himself had cheered from the line, but behind him, he was sure he'd heard Severus' voice boo the decision.

When it was his turn he approached nervously, they'd told him already that he might not be able to be sorted, and that the sorting hat would tell him a temporary table to go to, if this was the case. They were inexperienced with Werewolves here, and only did this because they thought it would be best for the safety of the students, but it made Remus feel separated, and alone. They placed the hat on his head, and Remus heard its glee at his condition.

"Werewolf!" It shouted, only into Remus' mind, of course. "I've never had the pleasure of sorting a werewolf before, and I've been sorting for a long time. So, where shall we put you werewolf? I don't think temporary housing is good for you, you're not violent but instead sweet and considerate. What's that you say? Incident on the coach? Ah, it sounds like you were only looking out for your friends, and that shows bravery. I know exactly where I'm going to put you." It finished, and Remus heard it bellow 'Gryffindor.' His face split into a grin, and he walked over to the cheering table.

He wasn't that different after all.

He really just wanted to be loved.


End file.
